Going Blind
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX starts to lose his vision, and hides it from the rest of the team, can they find out and help before something bad happens?


**random here!**

**but me and Tauri were quoting "night of fear"**

**and the first couple lines came up**

**"SPRX, we're suppose to be paroling the city, not preforming an airshow!**

**heh! trade your pilot's license in for a bus pass if you want to Gibson, but I was born to fly!**

***eye sight starts going out* What gives? AH!**

**what's wrong SPRX? navagation problems?**

**NO! um...nothing! I'm fine!"**

**it ocured to me how fast SPRX dismisted the problem and said he was fine**

**even though he knew he wasn't**

**so that inspired this**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX woke up an noticed how dark it seemed

"is it that early?" he thought

he glanced at the clock

"something must be wrong with the lights I guess" he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed

he fumbled around in the dim lighting for a bit the get ready, then went down for breakfast

SPRX walked straight into the table

"you must be tired" Nova laughed

"nah, it's just the lights" SPRX said as he sat down

Nova assumed that it was one of SPRX's cocky "I'm to perfect to of made that mistake on my own" jokes

but Gibson eyed him

other than that it was a normal day

but Gibson notice SPRX getting more and more clumsy as the days went by, and every time he said something like "freaking lights"

finally Gibson went up to talk SPRX

he knocked

"yeah?" SPRX said

Gibson walked in

"hey, I've been meaning to ask you, when are you and Otto gonna fix the lights? I swear if I run into one more thing!" SPRX joked

Gibson gave a concerned and confused glance

"what do you mean? the lights are fine" Gibson said slowly

"what are you talking about!? it's so dark in here! I can barely see you!" SPRX said

"well I can see _you _just fine" Gibson said

SPRX stayed silent

and it stayed that way for a long time

"I'll talk to you later" Gibson said

it was more of an order that a goodbye

and thus, SPRX was alone with his thoughts

"_I can barely see you_"

SPRX kept playing the word over and over in his head

_see see see see see see see see see see see see see see see see see see see see_

then a wave of panic finally rush over him

he hadn't left the robot, so the only light he saw really was the lights in the robot

there was one way to get his answer

the clock told him that it was early afternoon

so the sun should be high and bright

SPRX bolted outside

but the light didn't change

SPRX's breathing was getting heavier

"maybe it's overcast?" he thought

he frantically looked up

not a cloud in sight

SPRX fell to his knees

"no!" he thought "no! just no! not this! please not this!"

SPRX was crying

"anything but this!" he sobbed in his head "_any_thing!"

...

SPRX came back in

determined not to run into anything

and he wanted to avoid Gibson like the plague

"HEY SPRX!" Otto chimed

"hey Otto" SPRX smiled

then SPRX realized that if he went blind, he'd never see Otto's smile again

he's never get another look at his family

so SPRX decided to enjoy as much of the sight as he could

even though it was dark, he could still see

Otto shifted his weight back and forth

why was SPRX staring at him?

"so where'd you go?" Otto said, trying to start a conversation

"what?" SPRX said

"you left for a bit, where?" Otto said

then it occurred to SPRX that he'd been outside crying for quite a bit

"just a walk, I needed the fresh air" SPRX lied

"I'll say! you've been running into things all week!" Otto laughed

but SPRX wore a pained expression

Otto cued in and looked down

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said

"oh! no, Otto, just...no, it's ok" SPRX said, then hugged him

"ok" Otto chirped "you wanna go play some video games?"

SPRX felt like a knife just stabbed him

something else he wouldn't be able to do

Otto looked curiously worried at SPRX's expression

"you bet" SPRX said, changing to a smiled

...

Antauri knew something was wrong

SPRX had been acting weird

sometimes, he was just sitting there, watching everyone

staring at them

SPRX had also been avoiding medbay

he was still watching Gibson, but wouldn't talk to him

and when someone confronted him about his behavior, he squirmed out of it

he'd also been walking slower

even staring at the robot's every detail

Antauri approached him, something was wrong

he was sitting there in his bubble chair, watching Chiro, Otto and Nova

he looked about ready to cry though

"SPRX?" Antauri said

"Yeah?" SPRX said, looking straight at him

Antauri couldn't help but be thrown off by the intensity of his gaze

"is there something you want to talk about?" Antauri asked

SPRX bit his lip

then an alarm saved him

at first he was happy

then realized he'd have to not only fly, but fight too

he gulped

...

"I think I can get through, as long as we don't separate" SPRX thought

his vision was fading, but he could still see a bit

but fate decided to be cruel to SPRX

"we need to separate!" Chiro said

"oh no!" SPRX thought

but did as he was told

lucky he could fly in his sleep

but he couldn't tell where the monster was exactly

about 3 minutes of fight, and the team had almost won

"SPRX? SPRX! SPRX! SPRX! SPRX WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SPRX!" everyone yelled over each other

SPRX's ship got hit by the monster's tentacle

he went down

...

the team beat the monster then raced to the crashed Fist Rocket 3

everyone was yelling, but that pulled SPRX out

"*cough cough* I'm fine" he said, pushing Gibson off of him

but Gibson just reached again

"I'm fine!" SPRX said a little louder, pushing Gibson again

but Gibson just reached again

"I'M FINE!" SPRX screamed

then it was an all out brawl to get SPRX to medbay

"LET ME GO! I SAID I'M FINE! LET GO!" SPRX yelled as he wildly kicked

Nova and Otto couldn't watch

"S-P-R-X! what's wrong!?" Antauri yelled as they push him on to the medbay table

"NOTHING!" SPRX screamed

then he suddenly felt dizzy

at this point, he couldn't see, but he knew if he could, he would of saw Gibson with a syringe

...

SPRX woke up in silence and darkness

not even a faded image anymore

he sat up

"why didn't you tell us?" he heard Gibson say

"tell you what?" SPRX tried

"Gibson ran a test SPRX" Chiro said

the SPRX felt Nova wrap her arm around him

he pushed her off and tried to get out of the bed

he couldn't tell who, but two people slowly pushed him back down

"why didn't you tell us?" Gibson repeated

"I don't know what you're talking about" SPRX said

Nova was trying not to cry

"we know that you've lost your sight" Antauri said

"you guys are idiots" SPRX said, trying his best

it was breaking everyone's heart to see him try and pretend like this

"then who's standing in the corner?" Gibson said

SPRX looked toward to corner to make it convincing

Gibson was in front of him

Nova was next to him

and neither Antauri's nor Chiro's voice came from there

"Otto" SPRX said

there was silence

"it was a trick question SPRX" Nova said sadly "there's no one in the corner"

there was another silence

then SPRX broke the silence and just started crying

and he finally let Nova hug him

"I know this has to be hard" Nova said comfortingly "I know it's your biggest fear, don't worry, we're all here for you"

"well, I'd like to run some test to find out exactly what cause it" Gibson said

he typed something on the screen so everyone but SPRX could read it

_I MIGHT be able to fix it, but I don't want to get his hopes up if I can't_

everyone nodded

Nova backed up, but kept holding SPRX's hand and everyone else left

* * *

**ok, if you want to know**

**yes, Gibson cures it!**

**I'm just tired and don't feel like typing out a scene that's not too important**

**or you can say Gibson didn't if you prefer that I guess**

**anyway**

**have a happy day ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
